


Pictures of you, Pictures of Us, Pictures for always, Pictures of Love.

by sunnysideup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysideup/pseuds/sunnysideup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn buys Liam a Christmas present, this is the story of some moments in time after he does. </p><p>This is a kidfic with all the fluff.  Tiniest bit of smut at the end, a couple of swears perhaps and just lots of cuteness I hope. </p><p>More in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you, Pictures of Us, Pictures for always, Pictures of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a very belated birthday present to Sabrina. I'm so sorry this has taken so long. You're amazing and so lovely and I'm so glad and lucky to know you. 
> 
> Sabrina's prompt which I've probably taken grossly out of context is revealed at the bottom cos though you'll find out what the Christmas present is very early on, I still don't want to spoil it.
> 
> Andrea and Oscar were in my other fic which is on AO3 which is We move on like this. Its not necessary to read that one to get a feel for this but obviously if you like kid fics, you may fancy reading it. Or not.

**Christmas 2018**

Zayn saves Liam’s present for last, the kids are engrossed in theirs though all Andrea is doing with the bike with stabilisers in the corner of the room is sitting on it, but she sits on it with the pride similar to that of an adult getting their first car keys or a jockey sitting on his race winning horse.   She holds the new teddy bear bought by Nanny Karen and Grandad Geoff with one hand, while her other hand rings the bell on the bike insistently.

It sort of goes with the sound of the drums, except of course it doesn’t, the drum kit that Zayn thinks may be something they come to regret but for now it’s amusing as Oscar sits behind the drums, body dwarfed by the kit and thumps out some haphazard rhythm, eyes facing down in concentration, lip curling out the side of his mouth in that way that Liam says is so similar to Zayn’s habit of doing the same.  

And then there’s Liam, who’s sat forward on the settee next to Zayn, hand resting on his upper thigh while his other hand rests on his own as he taps along to Oscar’s rhythm calling out his encouragement,  eyes creasing at the side with delight as he then sits back beaming at Zayn ‘He’s gonna be a musician baby’

Zayn laughs but nods his agreement.  ‘And Andrea’s going to be the first female winner of the Tour de France aren’t you love?’

Andrea glances across for a moment, fixes her parents with a glare that Zayn has a horrible feeling Safaa has taught her to do when they say something daft or even just something she doesn’t quite understand because after all she  _is_  4 years old and then without sparing them a further moment of attention, she turns back to the important matter of ringing the bell on the bike.  

Zayn lifts Liam’s present from the table next to him and places it into Liam’s lap.

‘But Zayn, we said no presents?’ 

‘Just open it babe’ 

So he does.   It’s not the biggest of boxes, a square shape with wrapping paper which has Father Christmas and Christmas puddings all over it courtesy of Oscar and Andrea’s decision making in the card shop 2 weeks ago.  Liam rips at the paper, which falls onto the floor and which the dogs bound over to snatch and fight over, until soon the present is completely unwrapped.

His face lights up as he holds the box up then he reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys.  ‘What you got them out for?’ asks Zayn pulling the box from Liam’s lap and opening it.

‘I got it all ready for you last night, batteries are charged and everything’s ready to go’ and he lifts the present from the box handing it to Liam, setting the box to one side. ‘Got fed up of you not being able to send or reply to texts cos your phone was too clogged up with videos’

Liam studies it for a moment, eyes skimming over it, taking it in and peering at it from end and the other before it makes a small bleep sound and then he flips the viewfinder out to the side and faces Zayn.

Zayn smirks, rolling his eyes at the video camera's lens.

‘Come on Zaynie, pout for me, the trademark Malik pout to christen it properly’

Zayn smirks at the camera then whispers ‘I can think of better ways to christen the camera’

Liam lowers the camera, his expression is one which some would mistake for cross, but his eyes give him away.   ‘That took less than 2 minutes Zaynie, for you to lower the tone I mean’

Zayn scoffs at that.   ‘Like you weren’t thinking it’ 

Liam tries to deny it for all of about 2 seconds before he bites at his lip and then his eyes twinkle as he whispers   ‘Well I suppose it’s one Christmas present at least that you won’t turn down’ 

Zayn’s about to, well he doesn’t know what exactly when the the crash of cymbals interrupts his thoughts and the dogs start barking while Andrea haphazardly gets off the bike and moves to stand next to her brother by the drum kit and with one hand and the poor unsuspecting teddy bear in her other she bashes at the drums.

‘Later baby’ he hears as Liam raises the camcorder,  puts his hand on Zayn’s thigh and then with a quick grin back at him, walks over to where their children are, kneeling down as he reaches the drum kit and then shouts out ‘Once more with feeling’ .

As ideas go, Zayn decides this was one of his better ones.

**

**April 2019**

The rain falls down harder with every passing second, or that’s how it feels and April bringing showers has never been truer.

 Zayn shivers in the rain, his thin green jacket and lack of protection for his head, even though Liam had offered him his baseball cap earlier but in a moment of being stupidly stubborn he’d turned it down, meaning he’s getting ever more drenched.

He glances down at Andrea who’s wearing her pink mac and yellow wellies over the pyjamas they couldn’t get her out before they left this morning, and holding her Mickey and Minnie mouse umbrella above her head, except she keeps forgetting to hold it in place and so her curly hair is getting as wet as Zayn’s but she doesn’t seem to mind as she kicks at the puddles in front of her.

And then there’s Liam, lip curled in concentration as he peers in the direction of the grassy course in front of them, they’re stood by the finish line, surrounded by other families, just like them, and it really does feel like they’re like any other family.   No one even gives them a second glance, even if they’ve realised who they both are, they’re all there for one thing, to support those who’ll start filtering across the line shortly. 

And then in the distance though still quite a way away, they see the first runner, and then there’s another, and another and then just like someone turned off a tap or someone with some higher power clicked their fingers, the rain stops and the sky starts to clear, there’s even a hint of blue sky in the distance and Zayn has to place his hand against his forehead to filter against the brightness. 

Liam lifts up the camera,  flips out the viewfinder and points it in the direction of the runners, he starts giving a commentary  ‘So here we are on what  _was_ an awful day but now the blue skies are shining and thank goodness, cos Zayn was resembling the most drowned of all rats’ 

Zayn slaps at Liam’s arse and he giggles before leaning down to reach for Andrea , picking her up effortlessly with one arm while holding the camera with his other hand.  He crouches down just a little and bends his knee letting Andrea settle and sit on the knee, and then he says

‘What we gonna do for Oscar when we see him then Andi?’

She says nothing for a moment, and scratches at her chin, Zayn looks down at her and exchanges a glance with Liam, maybe she hadn’t understood then.

‘OSCAR OSCAR OSCAR’ she shouts and claps her hands above her head so wildly that she almost overbalances, almost topples from Liam’s knee and Liam does his best to stop it happening but the video camera almost falls out of his hands so Zayn scoops her up, holding her to his side ‘Let’s try that again without you almost falling over eh babe?

‘Okay baba’ and she plants a kiss on his cheek for good measure.

She starts to clap again, hands close to Zayn’s ear and then to join the sound of her clapping, she starts to shout ‘OSCAR OSCAR OSCAR’ over and over again and Liam films it all, big grin on his face.

‘I think we can stretch to buying you a hearing aid if young Miss Malik-Payne carries on like that for much longer’

Zayn grins and then well, if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em right, so he starts shouting his son’s name repeatedly.   Which is all well and good till people start to pay attention to them and then they’re nudging each other, and well whoops.

Luckily they’re saved by the bell, or more accurately the young runners getting closer and he doesn’t know what time he expected Oscar to be done by, but as the colours on the running tops become clearer and as the boys and girls get nearer, he sees a familiar colour.

‘Liam?’  He doesn’t need to finish.

‘It’s definitely him’   

He’s actually 2nd, some way behind the kid who’s first and only about 100 metres from them now, Oscar is about 400 metres behind that and then the next child is about 100 metres behind him.

Zayn starts to yell, and Liam joins in while Andrea claps as loud as she can yelling out words that make no sense but sometimes include her brother’s name and as Zayn glances to Liam for a moment, he’s sure he’s a mirror image of him, a look of pride and delight on his face, as their boy, their wonderful 7 year old boy smashes it. 

Somehow Liam manages to continue filming, even as Oscar nears them and he’s beaming but it takes him to be literally running past them for him to see where they are because Oscar without his glasses makes him pretty much blind as a bat but then he does see them and he’s grinning and there’s a look of pure joy on his face, but he stops for a moment making to run towards them but the child behind him sees this and starts to sprint and Liam’s shouting ‘Go on Osc, keep going’  and he looks a bit confused for a moment before the penny drops and he glances back behind him and then he’s waving and as the other kid nears him, he puts on a turn of speed and Liam starts the commentary again.

‘And he’s running, just like a gazelle, or like a tiger or no it’s a cheetah, or is it a leopard, oh stuff that, a  fast animal,  no hang on stuff it, he’s running like a Malik-Payne and he’s reaching the line and he’s crossing it, and he’s finished second, in his first bloomin’ race and we’re so proud of you Oscar’  and then he turns around, camera still in his hand and Zayn knows for certain now that he wears the same look, the same pride.

‘We lub you Oscar’ shouts Andrea into the camera and no one said life with children would be THIS good Zayn swears that.   No one at all.

Then Liam’s reaching for the bag on the ground, turning the camera off and putting it in the bag and he’s grabbing Zayn’s hand as he continues to hold Andrea and then they’re running through the crowds and they’re anonymous again now, just 2 proud and delighted parents and their daughter racing to go and hug their boy.

They find him, talking to one of the other children,  the one that came first and as they near him  they hear Oscar say ‘yeah but the thing is Bale’s Batman was well better than George Clooney, my Dads said so and well my dads are always right’

The child blinks at Oscar.   ‘Dads?’  

And Liam’s about to cut in, ease the awkwardness when Oscar says ‘Yeah, it’s cos I’m extra special, got 2 dads, when Mum got tired and went to sleep forever, me and Andrea had no one and then Daddy and Baba came and saved us, and we’re special, that’s what they tell us every day’

And he says it so matter of fact, so like it’s the most normal thing in the world to talk about like he didn’t just blow them away, like Liam and Zayn don’t look at each other like they do right now, and its affirmed as being normal somehow as the child shrugs at him, just grins and then mutters ‘that’s cool’  then he holds out a hand and says ‘My name’s Ben,  we should be mates on twitter’  and that’s all he says before Oscar nods in agreement and they don’t even exchange usernames, he just nods and says ‘Okay then’

Ben says ‘need to find my parents’ and then he’s gone and it’s just Oscar, who looks so grown up on the one hand with his purple and white running gear on, but so young, freckles on his nose and cheeks,  squinting up at Liam and Zayn.

He clears his throat and then ‘did I do okay then Daddy?’  He says it to Liam, kicking at the ground and it transports Zayn back to the day they met them for the first time, the nervousness that Oscar showed.  ‘I mean I know I only come second but I ran as fast as I could and Ben he’s 8 and I’m only 7’ 

Liam drops the bag to the ground, lifting out Oscar’s jacket and then he crouches next to him, pulling his arms into it, zipping it up then he reaches into  his own jacket, pulling out Oscar’s glasses and putting them on him and then he pulls him into him.

‘We’re so proud of you Oscar’ and his hand which he places on Oscar’s face, brushing at his cheeks looks so large but it’s so tender.  ‘Don’t forget you only started running in September, and now it’s April, that’s amazing to finish the race at all, never mind finish 2nd, and I didn’t do nearly half as well in my first race, or my tenth race’

‘Really?’  Oscar looks doubtful for a moment.

‘Really’  Liam affirms, pulling him into him, cuddling him before he glances up at Zayn who puts Andrea down and Andrea crosses the short distance to her brother and Liam and then she puts both her small arms as far as she can round Oscar’s middle and says over and over again.  ‘I lub you Oscar you my hero’

And well once again if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em , so Zayn crouches down too, and it’s a matter of seconds before it becomes a wrestle to the ground and Zayn and Liam land half on each other, the children climbing all over them giggling.  

**

**September 2019**

Liam stands at the bedroom door, camera held up, viewfinder pointing in their direction but it’s paused.

Andrea sits, arms folded,  mouth  set in a familiar pout, curly hair swept behind her into a neat ponytail and clips holding the loose curls in place, she’s got her new purple skirt on and the white shirt that goes with it is done up to the top, but that’s where it stopped.  And that’s where the tantrum began.

Zayn’s kneeling on the floor facing her as she sits on the edge of her bed, he’s got one shoe in one hand and the other hand is resting on Andrea’s knee. 

Oscar sits in the corner of the room, playing with a model car, glancing in their direction with a bored expression every so often as Andrea repeats her words.

‘Not going’

‘Ah come on love, you were dead excited 30 minutes ago’   and then he whispers ‘Nina will be waiting for you and Uncle Paddy’s  driving  us to school so we don’t have to, so we can sit together in the back,  just for today’

Her eyes show a spark of interest at the two names, but then she shakes her head again, though it’s slightly less emphatic and she doesn’t repeat the words this time.

‘How about we just put on this shoe’ and Zayn waves the black patent shoe in her direction, the shoes she’d dragged them all over London to buy.   ‘We don’t have to go to school yet, we’ll just see how the shoe looks when it’s on’ 

She says nothing which Liam takes as a yes, and so does Zayn as removes his hand from her knee and with both hands, he slips on the shoe, doing up the buckle. 

Zayn looks to his right, picking up the remaining shoe and Liam’s eyes don’t miss the look of suspicion she views him with as he picks it up. 

Zayn holds the shoe in front of her and her lips start to tremble as he does and she shakes her head.

‘Want to stay at home with you and Daddy, and the dogs and play with my teddies’

‘Aww Andrea’ is all Zayn says before he stands up and then sits on the bed next to her, feeling the slight creak as he does so.

‘But you’re going to go and see Nina, and Mrs Fawcett said you could take a teddy for the first few weeks of school if you wanted to and Daddy and I will be waiting for you outside school when you’ve finished and we’ll go for tea or come back here and bake some fairy cakes and it’ll all be because you’ve been such a big brave girl in school’

She nestles closer into Zayn before she looks up at Liam and then up at Zayn, chewing at her lip.

‘Can I take Rainbow Bear?’ and then she pulls away from Zayn, scrambling across her bed and into the corner where she finds the bear under the covers, he’s barely got 2 ears anymore and really he needed a wash too long ago but it’s too late to worry about that now.

She sits there in the corner for a moment and then in a small voice, she says ‘If I can take rainbow bear then I’ll- I’ll’   she doesn’t finish the sentence but when Zayn nods and says of course she can, slowly she edges back to the side of the bed and lets Zayn put the other shoe on.

Oscar stands up as Zayn heads to the wardrobe to find the cardigan, he sits next to his little sister and he glances at Liam and then at Zayn who’s just closing the door, cardigan in hand before he places his hand over his mouth and then whispers into his sister’s right ear.

And slowly, oh so slowly it happens and who knows what he’s saying, who knows if Andrea truly understands but slowly a smile takes over her face and she starts to giggle and though it’s only been a few minutes since Andrea declared herself unready to go to school, it still feels too long since they heard this noise, and the only feeling is relief. 

Then Oscar reaches a hand out and Andrea accepts it and then they jump off the bed together and Zayn’s there with the purple cardigan, pulling her arms into the sleeves until she stands before him and Liam shakes himself then, wanting Zayn to replay that moment, but knowing it’s one of the many memories he’ll keep in his brain. 

 ‘You okay babe?’  He finds Zayn next to him, arm round his waist.  Head leaning on his shoulder.

‘Our babies are growing up’ is all Liam says.  ‘I don’t know whether to celebrate or ground them forever, stop time somehow – I know it’s daft’

‘Not daft at all babe, it’s the most understandable thing in the world, our mums warned us of this’

They did and it’s a weird sensation to be so proud, to have that feeling of relief that they’re at this point, this momentous moment in their lives as parents but more importantly for their children, and yet have this sense of loss, this sense of knowing that when they get back from the school in about an hour or so, it’ll be like stepping back to 2016 again, to their old lives, even if just for a few hours.

‘It’s 8am till 4pm each day Li, it’s not as though its forever but I know exactly what you’re thinking’ and Liam can’t help it as he lowers the camera for a moment, threading the fingers of one hand into one of Zayn’s and it’s only the children’s whines of ‘Yuck Daddddyyyyy’ as he does so that stops him from kissing Zayn.

The buzz of the intercom interrupts his train of thought too for a moment before he lifts up the camera again and presses play,  as Zayn turns around and walks onto the landing, holding up the phone and then saying ‘Hiya Paddy, yeah we’re almost ready, just letting you through’

‘Time to go kids’ he says brightly clapping his hands together as he comes back into the bedroom and the unsure expression is back on Andrea’s face and Zayn and Liam exchange a look of despair but then Oscar who wasn’t even looking at his sister but waving his car in the air just stops, turns to her, puts his hand in one of hers and announces ‘I’ll look after you, it’s going to be my job cos Baba and Daddy aren’t allowed in school’

Andrea doesn’t say a thing, she just smiles, and then they walk out the room together past their parents and Liam turns round, filming from the bedroom door as they start to shuffle down the stairs, Zayn’s stood just to his side, before they stop and then Andrea says it quietly but firmly.

‘Paddy don’t like it if we’re late’ 

And well that’s them told. 

20 minutes later, and with what felt like 5000 renditions of Old McDonald had a farm out the way, they arrive at the school gates, and Liam places a hand on Paddy’s shoulder, thanking him and saying they’ll be five minutes and he jumps out the car reaching for the video camera on the ledge behind the back seats when Andrea scoots past him and flings her arms around Paddy from the back seat. 

‘Lub you Uncle Paddy’ 

And then she’s gone leaving a beaming Paddy in her wake.

They walk towards the gate, passing other parents and their children, or run excitedly in Andrea’s case followed by Oscar who’s still making imaginary patterns in the sky with his model car. 

Liam continues to film them and Zayn as he walks on ahead and he’s having a 4 way conversation, with Andrea, Oscar and Rainbow bear which seems to just consist of the children repeatedly asking ‘Why?’

They walk through the gates and they’re just about to cross the playground when Zayn turns and stops Liam with a gentle hand on his stomach.

‘I think this is where we stop babe’ 

And Liam wants to argue, wants to stay with her, wants to stay with them, wants to savour these last few moments and drag it out but he knows and so he stops, Zayn right next to him as Andrea and Oscar walk across the playground, Andrea with rainbow bear in one hand, her satchel on her back resting on her shoulders, hand clutching Oscar’s who’s chattering away to her and they don’t look back, not even as they walk into the school.

But Liam continues to film as the door shuts behind them, recording the end of an era, and they remain silent until there’s a gentle cough behind them and they turn round as one.

‘When you’re done being sappy dads with separation anxiety, mine’s a full English at Rosie’s café round the corner’

Liam stops the camera, shuts the viewfinder and then with one last glance behind him, walks the short distance,  slaps Paddy affectionately on the shoulder and says ‘You’ve got yourself a deal Paddy’.

**

**February 2020**

Zayn dries his hair with a hand towel as he walks down the stairs, seeing the 2 small suitcases near the front door.    Its half term and Trisha and Yaser are due any minute now to pick up the kids and take them away for a week.

A week of peace and quiet, a week of just them, a week to take them back to how things used to be.  He can’t wait and yet he knows that within 5 minutes of them going, the house will feel so empty.

It’s also their last few weeks of being in this country on a permanent basis, they’re all set to move to LA, school chosen, new house bought and dogs ready to be transported over next week.  It’s a time of change and the boxes in each room bear testament to that.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs, and walks towards the kitchen, but they aren’t there, so he tries the living room and no sign though the TV is on albeit with the sound off.

‘DADDY HE CHEATED’ 

It always surprises him that for a 5 year old girl, she has the loudest voice that could probably wake the dead, but it’s useful sometimes like now as he follows the direction of the voice to outside.

Liam’s there, so are Andrea and Oscar, and the dogs.  It’s slightly overcast, a chill in the air and Zayn rubs his hands together, and then raises them to his mouth to try and blow warmth onto him.

‘BUT DADDY HE CHEATED’

She repeats and for good measure, throws one hand onto her hips while pointing, not at Oscar, but at Watson.

‘I’m pretty sure dogs aren’t capable of cheating love’ says Liam, tone so patient, as he lowers the video camera for a moment.

She gives him an unconvinced and unimpressed look.

But then Watson rolls onto the ground on his back and Oscar, bored with his sister’s protestations, lowers down and starts to tickle the dog’s tummy.  Rhino on seeing this throws himself next to Watson and onto his back and soon Oscar is tickling both tummies and giggling as he does so.

Andrea for her part, continues to grumble but then in the best traditions of a young child, she suddenly shrugs her shoulders, and then plonks herself opposite her brother but then lowers herself over Watson, arms wrapping round them and says.

‘Sorry for calling you a cheat Watson, I do love you’ and then she peppers kisses on his head. 

And Liam just continues to film them.  Zayn walks over till he’s stood next to him.

‘We’ve already got several hours footage of the kids just playing with the dogs babe’   quickly adding ‘Not that I’m complaining but....’

Liam shrugs, though the video camera continues to record their children as they now chatter on the ground and as Watson snuggles into Andrea while Rhino does the same with Oscar.

‘There’ll be a time when we look back and we’ll be grateful for every single moment I’ve recorded, when they’re stroppy teenagers who ask for a lift to the pictures one minute and then hate us the next, that’s when this’ll be the best thing I’ve ever done’

Zayn nods and he’s about to say something else when he hears the intercom buzz and so he turns round and heads for indoors quickly, glad to be out of the cold and he picks up the phone and then on hearing his mum’s voice he smiles and says ‘Just letting you in now’ before he replaces the handset.

He heads to the door and calls outside ‘Nanna and Grandie are here’

And Oscar jumps up, planting a kiss on Rhino and Watson before he runs past Zayn and into the house and to the front door which he opens, closely followed by Andrea who shouts ‘Yay’ and then they stand outside, bouncing and the excitement more obvious by the second, right until it reaches a crescendo as the car pulls up in front of the house.

Liam smiles at Zayn as he walks past him and out the front door, recording again as both car doors open and Trisha and Yaser get out of either side and Yaser scoops up Andrea and she snuggles into him while Oscar clutches onto Trisha’s waist and she hugs him close to her.

‘Hi you two’ she says to Liam and Zayn.

Zayn walks outside and to his mum, kissing her, while he ruffles Oscar’s hair while Liam presses pause on the video camera and then walks to Yaser, reaching out a hand before Yaser pulls him in and gives him a one armed hug while Andrea continues to snuggle.

They say nothing else, and Zayn heads indoors picking up the 2 cases and Watson on seeing this and seeing what’s going on outside drops his tail and then heads disconsolately back in the direction of the garden.

And they’ve always hated goodbyes.  They’ve always been rubbish at them so Zayn quickly, quietly, puts the 2 bags in the boot, slamming it shut and then kisses the top of Andrea’s head and then Oscar’s and watches as Liam follows suit.

And before the children can argue, before they can catch on fully and get overwhelmed themselves, they’re in the car, seatbelt across each of them in the back and Trisha’s handing them a game each and they beam.

It’s only as the car starts and Yaser reverses slightly that the windows slide down and then as the car pulls away, the children shout their goodbyes.

‘Love you daddy’ 

‘Love you baba’

Liam stands stock still, waving until he drops his hand and his shoulders slump.  And well, same.

But Zayn pads across to him, throwing an arm around him and then pulls him back into the house.

‘Just think of all the music we can make this week Liam, without any interruptions’

Liam nods as they walk into the house and Zayn shuts the door behind them, and sure enough, it feels so quiet, so calm.

They face each other and then Liam’s mouth forms into a smirk, and Zayn knows that smirk.

‘It’s too quiet don’t you think?’  And then as he lifts the camera, he says ‘I think we need to get some noise going’

And he doesn’t need to say that twice, as Zayn pulls him by the hand and up the stairs, Liam still filming him.

They reach the bedroom and Zayn eyes Liam and the camera, ‘Why you still recording babe?’

Liam raises his eyebrows, chewing on his bottom lip, eyes flashing with mischief and something else.  ‘We’ve got a tripod somewhere haven’t we?’

And Zayn has to resist the urge to say some childish tripod dick related joke as he feels his dick start to throb, but he thinks better of it, pulling the camera from Liam’s grasp, and then pulling Liam to him, he throws the camera behind him, vaguely hearing it as it lands on the bed.

And then he pulls Liam with him and they fall onto the bed, kissing until Liam’s hands start undoing Zayn’s shirt while Zayn pulls Liam’s sweater off and then starts working on the zipper of his jeans.

And just beyond them, as they kiss, as Zayn pulls down Liam’s jeans and then his boxers and then wraps his lips round Liam’s dick and as Liam plays his hands through Zayn’s hair groaning as he does so, the red light stays on and the video continues to record.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was basically about Liam getting a video camera off Zayn and the fun he'd have with it. Correct me if I'm wrong on this Sabrina though.


End file.
